


The end - mood board

by Biene_0589



Series: The end [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biene_0589/pseuds/Biene_0589
Summary: A few sketches and kinda mood board for my story 'the end'
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus (Walking Dead)/Harry Potter
Series: The end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> When a story starts to develop in my head, it's always something visual. Before I sat down to write 'the end' I used to do a few sketches on the characters, that I had in my mind or googled fitting images and was usually satisfied with that... Well, it wasn't enough this time 😅  
> Obviously. 
> 
> I've been somewhat restless for a few days and not in the right headspace to write a lot. Instead I am back to doodling and sewing stuff. Hands-on activities always help me to calm me down.  
> Well, and I thought why not share what my meagre drawing skills produced. 😂  
> It's not much and it'll be mostly Harry, but I might add a few photos of Paul and Daryl that liked especially or that inspired me.


	2. Tilly




	3. daggers




	4. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this picture after i wrote the bit where Lydia braided his Paul's hair and Harry put a flower in it.  
> I had a good laugh about that XD


	5. Lydia




	6. sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of sillyness ^^'


End file.
